


It's u (It's always been u)

by koueigaon



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Blood, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Kokichi Needs a Hug, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other, Pain, Requited Love, Sad, Slight OOC, Tagging is Annoying, Unrequited Love, Vomiting, kind of, maki and kokichi become friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-04-23 22:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koueigaon/pseuds/koueigaon
Summary: Who knew the ultimate supreme leader would fall in love and then contract the hanahaki disease because it’s possibly unrequited?Of course it’s unrequited.Who would love a liar like him?Originally called “Bad Idea!!!”
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Oma Kokichi, implied harukawa maki/tsumiki mikan
Comments: 29
Kudos: 267





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LStar/gifts).

> I don’t know if I’ll add another chapter or not, but If I do I’ll update the tags!!

Kokichi was annoying Kaito and Shuichi yet again for the umpteenth time today. Non stop pestering. 

“Can you just fuck off already?!” Kaito yelled, raising his fist and shaking it at the smaller boy. Getting more and more pissed off, close to just punching him in the face.

“Just ignore him Kaito.” Shuichi gripped the muscular boy’s arm, trying to calm his boyfriend down. The shy detective looked at liar who won’t leave them alone. 

“Nishishi! If you want me to leave you could’ve just said so!! You two are boring me anyways. But that’s a lie!” And with that, he walked away with a smirk on his face. 

Though he took a quick glance behind himself, to see the other two holding hands and walking in the opposite direction. 

He felt something tight in his chest. Though he ignored it. He continued walking down the hallway, his mind keeps backtracking to the couple. 

He didn’t know why. Maybe jealousy? ‘tch… a supreme leader doesn’t get jealous. Nor do they care about some stupid relationship.”

But that’s a lie. 

He won’t admit it. He can’t admit the fact that he’s jealous. Because he’s the ultimate supreme leader. It’s useless anyways.

—

A few moments later, he found himself arguing with Kaito. Like always. Until he felt pain in his cheek. His head facing the other direction, slowly he looked at the taller boy. A blank expression on the smaller’s face.

Suddenly a small crowd surrounded them. Interested in what was happening. Shuichi, hearing the commotion ran in. Trying to drag him away. 

“Kaito let’s just leave-” He started

“But that little shit!-” When Kaito moved to point at the little liar, he wasn’t there. Confusion written on his face, wondering where he has gone. 

He doesn’t care though. Probably ran off. Not his problem. Though he did catch a glimpse of him shoving through the crowd and making his way to the restrooms.

—  
Kokichi managed to leave the scene, he didn’t want to be near them anymore.

He faced the toilet, the tightening pain in his chest even worsening now. Feeling the urge to release it. 

He expected to see blood, and blood did he get.

With flowers thrown into the mix.

Dark tealish blue. 

Kokichi’s breath hitched. Of course. Of course Shuichi didn’t like him. He’s dating Luminary of dumbasses anyways. 

But something caught his eye. There were purple petals also.

Oh. oh. oh. 

He also liked the idiot. That explains the pain when ever Kaito lashes out on him. He’s jealous of both the astronaut and the detective.

But supreme leaders don’t get jealous. He shouldn’t care. 

Flushing the toilet, he walked out of the stall. Washing his hands and leaving the restroom. Quickly he made his way to the nurse’s office to treat the bruise that was already starting to form on his face.

Walking into the office, he spotted the very timid nurse. 

Mikan. 

“W-what b-brings y-you here?” She stammered out. 

“Do you have something for this?” Kokichi pointed at the bruise on his cheek, already becoming a darkish hue.

“O-oh u-uhm I t-think I have s-something…” 

He watched her walk away and returning with an ice pack. 

“I-im sorry… i-its all we h-have right now, b-but may i ask h-how this happened?”

Just as he was about to open his mouth to answer, he can already feel the taste of blood in his throat, along with the tickling sensation from the flowers.

He hacked out more bloodied petals. 

—  
Kokichi sighed. Wishing that this didn’t happen. Why did he have to suffer from this stupid disease?

He moved to leave his room. Not wanting to be in there any longer. Deciding to go to his lab instead out of boredom. Until he came across killer girl. 

Maki Harukawa.

And by the god she looks pissed just by seeing him. As if his day can get any worse.

“Well well if it isn’t Miss Assassin!” He sneered, keeping a small distance from her. 

“Shut up. I know what happened earlier. In all honestly you deserved that punch there.” She spoke in a monotone voice. 

“Well it’s not my fault the idiot gets riled up so easily” He drawled. Moving around the girl to get to his destination. Until he felt something grab his scarf and pull him back. 

“Why is there blood on you.” Glaring daggers into him. 

“Uhm. What?” Was there blood on him?

“Right there.” She stated flatly, pointing at the front of his checkered scarf.

“Nishihi, it must’ve been from that dumb-” He was cut off by his own coughing, already starting to feel the flowers clawing their way up his throat.

Maki faltered, seeing blood come out of his mouth. Along with those damned petals.

‘This is probably just a prank’ She thought, looking down at him. Though it didn’t stop after a minute or so. And he looked like he was in genuine pain. Maybe not then.

She grabbed Kokichi and dragged him into her room. She would’ve dealt with this outside, but it would just cause a commotion and she rather not deal with more annoyances. 

“Who.” She questioned darkly. Turning around to face the boy after she shoved him into the room and locked the door. 

“Why would I tell you, killer girl?” He sneered. 

“Listen. I could care less about this. But you suddenly throwing up blood and petals isn’t normal. So who.” She watched him look off to the side. 

“Nishihi…. I’ll give you a hint then..” He trailed off. 

She groaned, not wanting to play this game of his. Until she heard more coughing, snapping her gaze back at him. Seeing more petals on his hand and on the ground. 

“Hey hey, what do these colors remind you of?” He looked at her, showing two different colored petals. One dark blue. The other was purple. 

“.......” It took her a good few minutes to process this. Her eyes slightly widening. 

“Oh.” Was her only response. 

He smiled. “Looks like you figured it out!! Now let me leave” He moved to the door. 

Oh hell no. He isn’t getting out of this. She’s not letting this lying gremlin off the hook that easily. Even though she gave zero shits about him. 

She grabbed him and pulled him away from the door. 

“You have 5 seconds to start explaining.” Her glare was even harsher now, though not threatening. 

Surprisingly, he gave in. 

“Fine! If you want to know so badly… It’s a certain detective!” He smiled, resting his arms behind his head.

“Who else.” She questioned, already thinking of the one detective she knows.

“Who do you think?” He replied.

“Just answer the damn question already.” Maki threatened, though it still didn’t hold any dangerous intent.

A soft mumble came from the boy who was now looking down at the ground. She stepped a bit closer to hear him. “Care to repeat that?”

“Space idiot….” His voice sounded more soft but dulled. He didn’t want to continue further. It will just hurt more. But supreme leaders shouldn’t care about these type of things.

“Do you plan on telling them?” Her voice was also uncharastically soft, never has she seen the lying mischievous leader like this.

“No.” He looked up, pain washing over his childish features.

Telling them would just be a bad idea.


	2. T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slow messy friendship develops between a leader and an assassin, Kokichi is tired and wants it all to be a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s 2am when i posted this im sleepy and school starts at 7am and i have to be up by 5am

“What?” Maki looked more and more annoyed and confused.

“They’ll just reject me. They don’t even like me, it’s sooo obvious they don’t even want to be around me, it clearly shows.” He drawled out, looking down at his hand, staring bitterly at the petals.

The two ultimates stood there in silence, after a few more minutes Kokichi made his move to leave. He didn’t want to be around the other anymore.

“Ok this is getting boring! It was nice chatting with you Miss Assassin-” Before he could even finish his sentence a loud knock came at the door, along with a loud annoying voice. 

“Maki roll! It’s time to train! Shuichi is already with me by the way so open up!” 

Oh. Of course.

Kokichi looked back at Maki, then back at the door. He didn’t want to be seen like this. Or with her. He turned around to look at her fully, giving her a face that says ‘now what’

She only sighed and quietly told him to hide behind the door when she opens it. 

Once he got in position, she opened the door so only she can be seen. Not forgetting the blood on her floor. 

“There you are Harumaki! Are you ready to go to training?” Kaito asked in his usual tone. Maki nodded and replied. “Just give me a few.”

And she closed the door on them. She turned to face the small boy standing there, looking like he’s going to start spewing blood again. 

“Listen. When I leave, you better get out of my room. Go to your own or something. I’ll handle the blood later.” She stated, glaring at him slightly.

He only nodded, not wanting to speak. His chest and throat hurts enough already. She faced the door again, opening it and closing it immediately once she stepped outside. 

Kokichi listened to the three walk away with conversation. Not hearing Shuichi mention the blood or flowers that was in the middle of the hallway.

He felt a little grateful that assassin girl actually helped him. After a few more minutes, he opened the door and peeked out to see if anyone was outside. Luckily the area was still empty.

Quietly he left the room, closing the door and rushing off to his own. He can’t risk being seen leaving a room that isn’t his by someone.

Once he reached his own room, he quickly unlocked it and barged in. Slamming the door in  
the process.

‘Shit why did I tell her I could’ve just lied and now she’ll probably tell them what happened…’ He scolded himself mentally. Walking over to his bed and jumping on it.

His chest was hurting all over again, but he chose to ignore it. Forcing the thought of going through all that pain again to disappear. 

Soon enough, he fell asleep.  
—

When Kokichi woke up, he immediately felt the urge to throw up. The pain was getting to much in his chest. Though a bit disoriented he managed to make it to his bathroom. 

Rushing to the toilet and went into a rough coughing frenzy. Feeling the flowers climb their way out of his throat and into his mouth, coughing them out as more blood trickled out.

When he opened his eyes, a bit watery from the pain he just experienced yet again, he can make out some flowers that seemed to bloom slightly.

It’s getting worse. And it’s his fault for letting his feelings get ahead of him. He shouldn’t have this happened. His mind went back to the beautiful flowers that were still the same shade of dark blue and purple. 

They looked slightly familiar. As if he’s seen them somewhere before. Shaking his head he flushed the toilet.

‘Maybe a shower will help’ He spoke quietly to himself. His clothes have dried blood on them from the past event. Not to mention the smell of flowers and the smell of fresh blood clung to him. 

He stripped whatever he was wearing off and stepped into the shower, setting it to warm. He sighed as the water hit him. He knew there were ways to get rid of the disease. Having the love requited or surgery. 

But he doesn’t want to get surgery to remove it. That's like removing your love for someone, forgetting them, what you felt about them. And he certainly cannot, absolutely under no circumstances. Confess to the detective or astronaut. They’re happy together.

He can be happy without them. Yup. Totally not a lie. They’re happy without him. That's it. The feelings will probably go away. 

With that in mind, he turned off the shower and exited. A much softer scent like lavender and peppermint. 

He dressed in his usual uniform. Feeling at least fresh. But that doesn’t matter. It will just happen all over again. Flowers and blood. The leader left his dorm. Hoping he didn’t run into a certain couple. 

Making his way to the classroom and walking inside, he spotted a few of his fellow classmates in the room. Miu was showing off her new invention to Kiibo. Himiko was sleeping on her desk as usual with Tenko talking to Angie. Ryoma and Gonta talking about what he assumes is bugs.

And of course Maki was there. As if she were waiting(?) for Kaito and Shuichi to show up. She looked at Kokichi but didn’t say anything. As if she wants to forget what has happened. 

He didn’t do his usual greeting that he does when ever he enters the class. His throat hurts like hell still. So instead he made his way to his desk keeping his mask on. Smiling.

Moments later, Shuichi and Kaito walked in chatting happily and walking towards where Maki is. He paid no mind to them. Though he did see the girl glanced at him before quickly glancing back at the other two who greeted her.

From the looks of it she didn’t tell them. Another thing he was at least a bit grateful for. Soon enough the entire class was here. The teacher walking in minutes before class started.

Looks like today will be boring.

Kokichi was mindlessly jotting down notes. His chest hurt like hell, he could feel the flowers creeping its way up. Was just being near them causing the pain to act up also?

He forced it down, not wanting to spill this secret that was called the Hanahaki disease to everyone. It would make things worse. They would pester him and question him non stop. 

Questions like ‘who did you fall for?’ and he was not willing to answer that. They don’t have to know anyways. It’s bad enough that two people know, but 14 finding out? That will just cause more problems.

He let out a small wheeze at that. As if he wasn’t a problem to everyone already. Though it’s surprising they didn’t snap at him yet for the constant lies he tells and the pranks he pulls on them. More like getting upset. And pissed. Actually more like getting really angry at him and scolding him as if he were a child.

The liar felt like class was stretching on more and more. He just wanted it to end. The pain wasn’t unbearable but it still hurt like hell. 

He shoved away those thoughts.  
—  
When the assassin took a glance at the small boy when the couple entered class, she could’ve sworn she saw a grimace. Though she quickly returned her focus on the other two who greeted her. 

She greeted back, taking her seat at her desk with the other two following her actions as they all begin talking. Though she couldn’t shake the thought of the supremely annoying lying brat out of her head.

Yesterday’s events truly shocked her. She isn’t sure why she did what she did. Maybe because he was in a shitload of genuine pain. Maybe the fact he threw up a concerning amount of blood.

Or because it reminded her of someone. 

She found it really odd how someone who is super annoying, who is constantly lying and pissing everyone off, has a soft uncharastic side to them. 

The red eyed girl wanted to tell the other two what she has witnessed but thought against it when she remembered what the small dictator told her.

Not to mention event with Kaito that happened. She can’t do anything, really. She’s not in a position to tell them. This shouldn’t concern her, but it does. Oddly. She found herself wondering if she should tell them though.  
—  
Kokichi was the first to leave when class was dismissed. Quickly packing up and walking out. Getting a few confused glances from the others.

Until he was stopped by someone’s hand on his shoulder, he quickly turned around to see who ever stopped him and saw it was Kaito. 

He gulped. 

“Listen man… about yesterday” Kaito brought his hand behind his neck scratching it. “I'm uh sorry for punchin ya in the face.” He spoke, looking down at the smaller teen.

Kokichi managed to reply. “Nishihi! That's fine! It didn’t hurt that bad! I'm the ultimate supreme leader nothing can hurt me!” He forced a smile. That’s a lie. It did hurt, not the punch exactly but what happened afterwards. He rested his arms behind his head as he glanced up at the other.

“Cool then! Well anyways I gotta go train with my sidekicks! Cya later!” Kaito enthusiastically said, ruffling Kokichi’s hair before running off.

The leader stood there stunned, before shaking it off and running to the dorms. Trying to keep the flowers down, at least until he was in his room where he can let out the pain.

Once he reached his dorm, he opened it and walked in, shutting the door as quickly as possible. He held his breath for a few, forcing down the flowers and blood until he reached the bathroom again. 

This time he puked out flowers that were now fully in bloom. He coughed and wheezed, nearly choking on the flowers that were still spilling out.

Dear Atua he hopes no one can hear him in such a state. 

After what seemed like 7 hours when in reality it was just 5 minutes, the disease seemed to calm down for a bit. When he was finally able to breathe again and collect his thoughts, he looked at the flowers.

He couldn’t tell what they were exactly. He flushed away the blood and flowers. Maybe hyacinths? Who knows. 

The boy decided to do some research and figured out they were hydrangeas. He glanced at the meanings of them and quietly read it to himself.

‘heartfelt emotions, frigidity and apology, boasting or bragging, a desire to deeply understand someone, heartfelt and honest emotions of any kind, developing a deeper understanding between two people. Heartlessness and acting without thinking about the feelings of another.’

He sighed. He wishes this damn disease didn’t exist, he really can’t figure out why he has fallen in the first place. Is it because of Shuichi’s kindness? His soft smiles and amazing skills? The fact that he has never showed any dislike(?) towards him?

Because Kaito is very confident and strong? Encouraging those around him and being an actual good leader even though he gets angry so easily?

He shook his head. Not wanting to think about them anymore. He wishes it was a lie. But what did he wish was a lie?

The hanahaki disease? The blue and purple flowers that show how he truly feels? The fact he fell in love? Or the fact the feelings aren’t returned? Maybe all. 

All he knows is he just wishes this was a lie. Like his own lies. He shook his head. It doesn’t matter now. The feelings are gonna go away eventually as long as he keeps ignoring them. As long as he forces the feelings and thoughts down. 

He wondered if some more sleep will help. He laid down on his bed and waited for sleep to take over. Not knowing what’s about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to criticize!!


	3. ‘S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this seems short, my brain doesnt wanna produce content

Kokichi groaned, hearing loud knocking at his door, he got up and stumbled over to it, still drowsy from his sleep. 

Who ever was knocking at his door really wanted him to wake up since it won’t stop. He grabbed the knob and turned it, swinging his door wide open and glared at whoever decided to wake him.

“Oh good! You’re awake now!” And there stood Kaito, beaming like a dumbass.

“What do you want Kaidiot?” He asked, glaring up at the taller boy. 

“Well me and my sidekicks talked and said that we fight too much! So from on you’re my sidekick also!” He gave a thumbs up.

“Wait wh-” Kokichi started but then got cut off. 

“Training starts on fridays! I’ll see you then, anyways class starts in a few hours, so I’ll be going now bye!” And just like that, the astronaut ran off before the other could object.

Kokichi stood there, shocked. He closed the door and thought quietly for a moment. Was he going to go to that stupid training?

Will it bring him closer to them? 

He sighed as he got ready for the day.  
—

Kokichi walked around the campus, bored out of his mind. He was unable to sleep well, the flowers kept waking him up, forcing him to cough them out in pain. 

Being woken up hella early wasn’t fun either.

Just as he was about to go somewhere else, he spotted Shuichi, and out of impulse, the leader ran up to the shy detective.

“Hello Shumai!” He semi tackled the other from  
behind, smiling like a child. Shuichi yelped from the sudden contact, when he felt the small liar pull away, he turned around.

“O-oh hello Kokichi” He nervously smiled, looking at the boy who was grinning like a cheshire cat. “Uhm what brings you out here?” He asked

Kokichi giggled, “Im plotting my evil plan to take over the world of course!” 

Of course he isn’t going to get a straightforward answer, everyone in class almost never gets an actual answer from the liar. Though he still smiled. 

“Ah I see then… Have you seen Kaito?” He questioned.

“In my basement because he found out my evil plans!!” Kokichi laughed

The detective looked surprised for a moment, though he got distracted a bit before smiling back at the other

“It looks like he escaped though?” 

“Wait what-” He let out a small scream when felt hands land on his shoulders and a loud voice afterwards. “Boo!”

Kaito laughed at the reaction he got out of the leader, Shuichi trying to hold his own laughter in.  
The smaller boy started hitting Kaito in the chest but it felt like nothing. 

“Looks like I scared the supreme leader!” Kaito said pridefully. Kokichi only pouted, though he was internally smiling. 

“Uh I think class is starting soon…” Shuichi interrupted. They stopped and all ran to class.  
—  
When they were finally in the classroom, Kaito rushed over to Maki with the other two following him, telling her about what had just happened and getting a small amused smile from her. 

“It’s not that funny!!” Kokichi said when Kaito started laughing again, “yes it is!” he countered as he ruffled the other’s hair.

Kokichi swatted his hands at the affectionate(?) Contact, as he was about to start countering the argument he felt his chest start to throb in pain.

He doubled over, wheezing and coughing. His classmates stopped what they were doing and looked over, confused by the sudden loud coughing. Until he started throwing up blood and flowers.

They rushed over to him and only watched in pure horror, not knowing what to do except for one. Once the relentless flowers stopped, he looked at the huge messy pile that came from him.

Copious amounts of blue and purple hydrangeas littered the ground along with a concerning amount of blood. His lungs felt so constricted, his breathing felt so broken. 

There was a momentary silence before someone finally decided to do something. Kaito’s voice loudly spoke out. Snapping everyone out of their shocked trance.

“Are we just going to stand here??? Kokichi just… fucking threw up whatever the hell that is!! Dude are you like ok?? Is this a prank? Do you fucking need to see the nurse?!” 

Before he could answer that, he felt strong muscular lift him off the floor, causing him to thrash around but nothing worked. Kaito started walking out the door with Maki and Shuichi in tow, the others were still shocked by the events that unfolded in front of them. 

He struggled a bit more, but the warmth radiating from the astronaut felt comfortable! He huffed as he stared behind the taller male, slightly glaring at the ground. Shuichi looked like he wanted to ask so many questions, while Maki just stared at him.

The leader’s chest still hurts like hell, starting to feel the need to throw up the flowers again, just from the worried and concerned stare he was receiving from Shuichi, and the warmth from Kaito. 

He doesn’t know where they’re heading but he assumes the nurse’s office because they pass by familiar rooms and doors. He lets out a few rough coughs. Internally asking himself why they bother to help him to the nurses or why they even care.

When they enter a room the familiar smell of hand sanitizer and medical products hits him, he figures that they are indeed, in the nurse’s office.

He feels himself get set down on one of the medical beds and the nurse from before rushes to them, looking timid as always.

“W-what h-happened h- oh-” Mikan stopped midway through her sentence when she sees who’s in front of her, nervously glancing at the trio and then at Kokichi. 

“U-uhm…” She started, before Kaito cut her off. 

“Why the fuck did he start pukin flowers, that isn’t normal!!” He asked in a loud impatient tone, worry and panic stretched across his face.

Mikan jumped at his loud voice and started apologizing like crazy and then looking over at Kokichi, she stayed quiet for a bit as she thought for a moment, and then answering.

“U-uhm he has the hanahaki disease-” 

“What the fuck is that??” Kaito once again cut her off.

The shy nurse suddenly faced Kaito, her face turned dark, her eyes piercing him can almost rival Maki’s glaring stare.

“It’s a disease that makes you cough out or throw up flowers, it’s caused by an unrequited love. The only cure is surgery or confessing and having the love requited. If no treatment happens then uhm….” She trailed off.

This time Shuichi spoke. “What’s going to happen?” 

“It can kill the victim..” 

The duo stopped for a moment, Maki only looked away since she already knew the whole thing. Kokichi just stared painfully at the trio.

“Who is it then?” Shuichi questioned as he looked at Kokichi, expecting an answer.

The other only smiled and shook his head.

“I can’t tell you.” He looked down

“Why not?!” This time Kaito asked.

“They don’t like me back.” He replied dryly.

“You could still tell us!” The astronaut countered.

Kokichi opened his mouth to answer, only to cough harshly, the flowers had green stems attached to themselves. They watched, unable to do anything about it.

Mix matched blue and purple flowers, along with blood spill onto the floor.


	4. U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golly Im so glad I finished this!! I hope you all enjoyed this!!

The flowers were burning his throat. It’s almost as if it doesn’t want him to tell them. He wants to, really. But the fear of rejection takes over.

Kokichi doesn’t know if he wants to tell the truth or lie like always. In the end, he’ll probably lie, he doesn’t want to ruin what they have. 

When the flowers finally stop, he lets out broken breaths, wheezing painfully as he wipes any left over blood on his lips. Looking away from the bloody mess he just made. 

Mikan was the one to move first, rushing around the office as if trying to search for something. She came back moments later, holding a bottle of what seems to be cough syrup.

“I-it won’t d-do much b-but h-here…” She shakingly handed Kokichi the syrup. He took it, staring at it for a long while.

“Kokichi, are you-” Shuichi was immediately cut off by someone, that being Maki, who was now standing in front of Kokichi.

“Aren’t you going to tell us who?” She emotionlessly, she already knew though. What she was really asking if he was finally going to tell them.

The boy smiled mischievously, as if nothing had happened. “Nope!” He popped the ‘p’. Kaito looked like he wanted to say something, but Shuichi beat him to it.

“Why won’t you tell us? We want to help you” He asked, walking up to Kokichi. The other boy can already feel the hydrangeas crawling their way back up again. 

He didn’t answer, instead looked down. This was very uncharacteristic of him, which slightly shocked the trio, they expected him to answer in an annoying way, but this isn’t what he expected.

The leader really wants to tell them, he just couldn’t bring himself to. They probably won’t even believe him, and if they did believe him, they probably won’t feel the same way. He’s just a liar who lies everyday and pulls pranks on almost everyone. 

He felt something wet hit his hands that were set on his lap, clutching the white fabric of his pants in a pained grip. He realizes that he was crying. 

Crying in front of four people because he can’t get his feelings out, that the disease he has keeps hurting him, he thinks he isn’t worth it either.

Suddenly he gets pulled into an unfamiliar embrace. He let out a choked gasp, confusion written all over his tear streaked face.

Shakingly, he brought up his arms to push away who ever decided to hug him, but his mind said otherwise. Kokichi ended up hugging the other, his vision was heavily blurred by his tears. His mind felt like it was in a different place, he wanted to push away the other for some space but he really wants this.

He felt like a wreck. Coughing and crying into whoever shoulders this is. He wiped his tears on the shirt he was crying on, and when his tears are out of his eyes, he realizes it’s Kaito. 

Not Maki, not Mikan, not Shuichi, it’s the astronaut. Hugging him in an affectionate(?) way. As if it will at least soothe the smaller teen. It was way too comforting, something Kokichi isn’t used too, but the small motions on his back that Kaito was doing with his hand felt too nice. 

He quietly mumbled something into the taller’s shoulder, and Kaito could’ve sworn he heard the smaller say something, but chalked it off as incoherent mumbling.

Soon he felt the liar get a bit heavier, Kaito leaned his head backwards to get a better look at Kokichi. The boys childish features fit him because of his small stature and personality. 

He noticed that his eyes were closed, tears still lingered around his eyelids with tear tracks going down his cheeks. 

Kokichi looked really peaceful in his sleep. 

“O-oh. H-he fell asleep… I t-think you s-should take h-him to t-the dorms… I’ll d-deal w-with the m-mess…” Mikan started, staring at the sleeping boy with worry and concern. 

The trio nodded, Kaito lifted Kokichi off the shitty hospital bed, carrying him in his arms. He looked at his sidekicks and made a motion with his head, walking out of the office.  
—  
Shuichi quietly closed Kokichi’s door after they set him on his bed, they stayed for a while, quietly chatting while the small leader was asleep.

Until Maki asked them to talk to her outside. It was hard to tell what her expression was but it seemed pretty serious, if they couldn’t speak about it in the dorm.

So here they were, standing outside Kokichi’s door. 

The two boys looked at Maki, waiting for whatever she wanted to tell them. She girl stared at the door for a dead second. Twiddling with her pigtails.

She sighed and glanced at the other two. 

“It’s about the little sh- Kokichi.” She started. The red eyed assassin took a few more seconds, unsure if she should tell them or not even though the boy asked her not to. 

She hated him, yes. But she doesn’t think he deserved the excruciating pain he’s probably going through. 

They looked at her waiting for an answer.

She sighed. “...I know who he likes..” And almost immediately, Kaito had his hands on her shoulders and started to shake her slightly. “Can you tell us who it is?? I don’t want that gremlin to fuckin die!! I want to help him-” Maki pushed him away and glared. “Do YOU wanna die?” Kaito backed off.

“....It’s…. it’s the both of you.” She stopped for a split second, letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. The girl looked at them dead in the eyes. 

“He told me a few days ago. When I caught him in the hallway with the…. flowers. He likes both of you.” 

“But why didn’t he tell us?” Shuichi asked, even though he’s the detective in this. 

“How do we know for sure it’s us?” Kaito quickly questioned. He trusts his sidekick, but who knows if the liar was lying about that?

Maki inwardly groaned. “He’s not lying for once.. surprisingly… but if you want proof… go look at the flowers he has…” 

For some reason, Maki pulled out two flowers that were falling apart, why she has them on hand is unknown. They were in a small clear plastic bag, there were tiny blood stains. 

The assassin Shuichi the baggy for him to inspect, Kaito moved closer to take a look as well. They looked up at her a bit confused. 

“The colors.” She said emotionlessly. 

They looked back down. As slow realization hit them. Maki seemed to notice this. “It’s your choice if you want to… be with him or not. I don’t know if you two feel the same.” She began to make her leave. As if she was going to leave them to make their decision. 

Though ‘If I find out he still has that disease you’re both dead’ went unsaid. They stayed quiet as they watch Maki leave them alone in front of Kokichi’s door.

The detective and astronaut looked at each other. They were going to have to talk about this.  
—  
After a really long talk between them that seemed almost an hour, they made their decision. 

Quietly, they entered the sick teen’s dorm, seeing as he was still sleeping soundly. The faint smell of flowers and blood lingered. 

The two shuffled silently to his bed, and watched him for a bit. Kokichi looked so peaceful. Shuichi waited for a small moment before making his move.

He materialized to the sleeping boy’s left side, Kaito following after a few seconds on his right. Gently, Shuichi wrapped his arms around the small boys waist, Kokichi shifted a bit in his sleep, causing the shy detective to hold his breath, and then letting go after a bit. 

Kaito smiled softly, throwing his arm over the other two gently, being careful not to wake up the leader. Kokichi softly groaned, and for a moment the duo thought he was awake. 

Instead the leader did something that melted their hearts. It was almost like he felt their presence. He shoved his face into Kaito’s shirt, nuzzling into it before sighing. 

They couldn’t say they didn’t exactly love him. They like the mischievous liar. It went unsaid because Shuichi and Kaito liked each other. Slightly unaware of their feelings towards the supreme leader.

The two had talked in hushed voices, slowly drifting off to sleep. Cradling their new found love in their arms.  
—  
When Kokichi woke up, he felt disoriented. It seemed like it was night time. He quietly wondered if the trio carried him to his room. Not realizing two of them were sleeping soundly next to him. (Since they felt like pillows to him.) 

He wondered about the two people he liked to call his beloveds. He also wondered if Maki went back to the nurse’s office to be with the timid nurse there. 

Though he was too tired to care, way too tired to even realize he didn’t outright throw up flowers like he usually does when he thinks about his beloveds.

So he went back to sleep, nuzzling into the ‘pillows’ and for a split second, he could’ve sworn he felt them move.  
—  
When Kokichi woke up again, he realizes who was with him in his bed, embracing him in an all too affectionate embrace. 

He also realized he could no longer feel the constricting pain in his chest, nor can he taste the flowers in his throat or left over blood on his tongue.

So he goes back to sleep in his boyfriends(?) arms.  
—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When they finally all woke up, Shuichi and Kaito finally confessed face to face with Kokichi, who only smiled and spoke
> 
> “I finally captured my beloveds hearts and now Im satisfied!!”
> 
> They shut him up with a kiss.


	5. Bad ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if maki didn't say anything, if kokichi let the disease take over, what would happen?

Kokichi looked really peaceful in his sleep.

“O-oh. H-he fell asleep… I t-think you s-should take h-him to t-the dorms… I’ll d-deal w-with the m-mess…” Mikan started, staring at the sleeping boy with worry and concern.

The trio nodded, Kaito lifted Kokichi off the shitty hospital bed, carrying him in his arms. He looked at his sidekicks and made a motion with his head, walking out of the office.  
\------

When Kokichi woke up, he felt a tremendous amount of pain, his chest felt like it was being stabbed over and over again. 

He knew he was going to die soon.  
Which means miss assassin kept quiet.  
He always knew he was unworthy of love.

He should've known. He was such a fool to think that he would be loved.

The thoughts encouraged the flowers to burst their way out if his throat.

Soon it was too much, it was starting to clutter his throat, keeping any air out of his lungs. Soon he felt way too light headed, tears beading at his eyes, as he tried and tried to cough out the flowers. 

He fell to the floor with a thud as he jammed his fingers into his mouth to try and grab the flowers.

Force them out of his throat.

Do he did just that.  
\------  
He was surrounded by flowers and blood, his throat and lungs were far too damaged. He can barely breath.

He's dying.

It's his fault honestly, for falling for not one but two people who have fallen for each other. 

He felt so tired.

Black spots started taking over his vision.

Falling asleep on the ground.  
\-----

It's been a few months already. 

The training trio stared at the tombstone with sadness.

On it, it read 

Kokichi Ouma

June 21st - Marchdecmeapril 2873th.

According to all known laws  
of aviation,

there is no way a bee  
should be able to fly.

Its wings are too small to get  
its fat little body off the ground.

The bee, of course, flies anyway

because bees don't care  
what humans think is impossible.

Yellow, black. Yellow, black.  
Yellow, black. Yellow, black.

Ooh, black and yellow!  
Let's shake it up a little.

Barry! Breakfast is ready!

Ooming!

Hang on a second.

Hello?

\- Barry?  
\- Adam?

\- Oan you believe this is happening?  
\- I can't. I'll pick you up.

Looking sharp.

Use the stairs. Your father  
paid good money for those.

Sorry. I'm excited.

Here's the graduate.  
We're very proud of you, son.

A perfect report card, all B's.

Very proud.

Ma! I got a thing going here.

\- You got lint on your fuzz.  
\- Ow! That's me!

\- Wave to us! We'll be in row 118,000.  
\- Bye!

Barry, I told you,  
stop flying in the house!

\- Hey, Adam.  
\- Hey, Barry.

\- Is that fuzz gel?  
\- A little. Special day, graduation.

Never thought I'd make it.

Three days grade school,  
three days high school.

Those were awkward.

Three days college. I'm glad I took  
a day and hitchhiked around the hive.

You did come back different.

\- Hi, Barry.  
\- Artie, growing a mustache? Looks good.

\- Hear about Frankie?  
\- Yeah.

\- You going to the funeral?  
\- No, I'm not going.

Everybody knows,  
sting someone, you die.

Don't waste it on a squirrel.  
Such a hothead.

I guess he could have  
just gotten out of the way.

I love this incorporating  
an amusement park into our day.

That's why we don't need vacations.

Boy, quite a bit of pomp...  
under the circumstances.

\- Well, Adam, today we are men.  
\- We are!

\- Bee-men.  
\- Amen!

Hallelujah!

Students, faculty, distinguished bees,

please welcome Dean Buzzwell.

Welcome, New Hive Oity  
graduating class of...

...9:15.

That concludes our ceremonies.

And begins your career  
at Honex Industries!

Will we pick ourjob today?

I heard it's just orientation.

Heads up! Here we go.

Keep your hands and antennas  
inside the tram at all times.

\- Wonder what it'll be like?  
\- A little scary.

Welcome to Honex,  
a division of Honesco

and a part of the Hexagon Group.

This is it!

Wow.

Wow.

We know that you, as a bee,  
have worked your whole life

to get to the point where you  
can work for your whole life.

Honey begins when our valiant Pollen  
Jocks bring the nectar to the hive.

Our top-secret formula

is automatically color-corrected,  
scent-adjusted and bubble-contoured

into this soothing sweet syrup

with its distinctive  
golden glow you know as...

Honey!

\- That girl was hot.  
\- She's my cousin!

\- She is?  
\- Yes, we're all cousins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> penis music

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad hhehhebdjdhhhhhh


End file.
